The invention relates to a short pulse laser arrangement with preferably passive mode-locking and comprising a resonator containing a laser crystal as well as a plurality of mirrors, one of which forms a pump beam in-coupling mirror and one of which forms a laser beam out-coupler, and a multiple reflexion telescope enlarging the resonator length, the resonator in operation having a positive averaged dispersion for a wave-length range concerned.